Meet Me After Class
by Noodles seldooN
Summary: Jimmy brings a new invention to school that has everybody talking! And what happens when Ms. Fowl confiscates it? You'll have to read to find out! Rated M because you probably know why. Jimmy/Ms.Fowl


Meet me Afterschool

By Noodles Seldoon

_Note: I do not own a "hand massager," but that's not the point. I ALSO don't own Jimmy Neutron or any of its characters. Any resemblance to names in real life is not only unintentional and coincidental but also a bit creepy. I wish I could write in Italics in real life. That would be swell._

"Does it really work?" Sheen asked.

"Yeah, lemme get a look at it." Another kid said, trying to grab the strange invention. All the students were gathered around the big-headed boy, who had brought and oddly-shaped gadget to school one day. All the kids were pushing and shoving, trying to get a good look.

"Don't taze' me, bro!" One kid shouted.

"It won't taze you, my fine acquaintance." Jimmy bellowed. "It will simply make all your dreams come true." The children began shouting again. There was more curiosity in the air than there was oxygen. And there was lots and lots of oxygen. "The air is actually 78.08% nitrogen, 20.95% oxygen, 0.93% argon, and 0.038% carbon dioxide, along with other trace amounts of other gases," said Jimmy. Among all the other cries, one little girl's voice rose above.

"IT LOOKS LIKE A PENIS!!!!"

"Precisely!" Jimmy remarked. "This is my Orgasmotron9000™!" Jimmy began to explain. "Using the proton particles in a subatomic giraffe nucleus most commonly found in Zimbabwe, the biometric elmo formulae enables the stimulating sensation throughout your atomic structure through the means of endoplasmic repticulum ablongada. "

The crowd went silent. Carl took a breath from his inhaler, then cried out in confusion "WHAT IN LLAMA BOTTOM DOES THAT MEAN?!" Jimmy calmed his anxious friend with a lollipop.

"In simple terms, Carl, it will give you the best Orgasm you have ever experienced.

"What's an orgasm?" Carl asked, but he was ignored, for at that moment, Cindy Vortex defiantly stepped up to Jimmy. She stopped an inch and a half from his face, breathing her bubble-gum breath onto his nose. A booger began to drip from her nose, but she caught in mid air like the champion that she is, and she wiped her nose clean with a self-embroidered hankie.

"I bet it doesn't work, just like all of your stupid gadgets."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah." The courtyard exclaimed in unison. Jimmy smirked with his mouth.

"Well if it 'doesn't work', then you wouldn't mind being my testes test subject." Before Cindy could reply, Jimmy pressed a button on the tip of his Orgasmotron9000™. A burnt red coloured beam sprayed from the Orgasmotron9000™, surrounding Cindy with its glow. Cindy starting shaking and shaking and moaning and shaking and she ripped off all her clothes and ran around shaking and moaning and running and then she fainted. All the kids stared at Cindy, who was now fainted on the ground. Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone ran inside. Except Cindy. She was fainted.

In class, Jimmy was learning about multiplying, but he was busy trying to figure out how to divide a binomial euphoric structure gauge with a ribosomal autistic variable when Carl tapped Jimmy on the shoulder.

"Hey Jimmy." He whispered.

"What do you want?" Jimmy asked.

"Can I see your thingie-mabob?" Carl asked.

"My what?" Jimmy asked.

"Your organ-donor thing." Carl clarified.

"You mean my Orgasmotron9000™?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah." Carl stated.

"No." Jimmy stated.

"Why?" Carl asked.

"Because I don't want you using it in class!" Carl started to rummmage through Jimmy's bag until the Orgasmotron9000™ fell out of his bag onto the floor. The whole class went silent. They stopped learning about multiplication.

"JIMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ms. Fowl screamed. "YOU GIVE ME THAT DEVICE THIS INSTANT!!" She demanded. Jimmy regretfully handed her the phalliacly shaped device. "I WILL SEE YOU AFTER CLASS!!!" She yelled, taking the Orgasmotron9000™.

"Yes Ms. Fowl." He said. "Thanks a lot Carl, now Ms. Fowl has my Orgasmotron9000™."

_**LATER AFTER SCHOOL DOT DOT DOT**_

Jimmy came up to his classroom door very nervous. He didn't want to get in trouble. He hated it. He hoped Ms. Fowl wasn't too mad at him. He knocked on the door shaking. "Come iiiiiiiiiiiin" He heard from inside the door. He very slowly opened the door to see his teacher in lanjera! She had on a silky black bra that barely covered her heaving breasts and panties with playboy bunnies on them (the logo, not the girls). Ms. Fowl was holding the Orgasmotron9000™ in her hand. "Close the door." She told Jimmy. Jimmy got a hardon, but he didn't want to. He had never seen boobies before. They looked kind of like watermelons, but skin coloured and not as tastey when you bite into them.

"You wanted to see me Ms. Fowl?" Jimmy asked nervously.

"I tried your invention." She said. Jimmy froze. "On myself." She continued. Jimmy fainted. When he woke back up he was on a desk with all of his clothes off and Ms. Fowl was liking his thingie!! It was really big now!

"MS. FOWL!" He yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"If you don't want to fail, you'll f. me." She said.

"Okay." Said Jimmy. She began to bob on his big thingie and Jimmy moaned and shook with pleasure that was coming from his thingie. Finally, when he was about ejaculate Ms. Fowl got on the desk with her legs in the air and her butt in Jimmy's face.

"Do me. Or you fail." She demanded.

"Okay." Said Jimmy. He put his thingie in her woman-hole and they started to do it. He almost fainted from the pleasure like Cindy but Ms. Fowl wouldn't let him. After doing it for about 40 minutes Jimmy took his Orgasmotron9000™ and zapped Ms. Fowl a few times then zapped himself 800 times!! "I'm gonna bust a cap in yo' ass!" (Sorry for that. I had to put it in. I lost a bet.) Jimmy yelled. He came in her vagina and she came all over his face and he licked it up because it tasted like sugar. They both laid on the desk really tired and sweaty and covered in discharge. "Do I fail Ms. Fowl?" he asked.

"No, Jimmy." She said panting. "You got an A+++"

THE END BICHEZ (That was part of the bet too)


End file.
